


Ребекка Иден

by AAluminium



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 03:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAluminium/pseuds/AAluminium
Summary: Поздний дождливый вечер, люди скрываются от непогоды, а в кабаре Нью-Йорка по-прежнему стоит веселый шум и гам, слышны песни и пьяные выкрики посетителей. Вито Скалетта сидит за карточным столиком напротив своих хороших знакомых - чем обернется его выигрыш?..





	Ребекка Иден

На Нью-Йорк опускались темные свинцовые тучи, цепляясь за крыши недавно отстроенных небоскребов. Казалось, что громоотводы пронзали и надрывали полотно серых облаков, а сквозь эти отверстия просачивались слабые лучи солнца. Оторвавшись от основной пелены, клочки ее опутывались вокруг многоэтажных зданий, словно лианы; иные же зацеплялись и развевались подобно густым и непокорным волосам ундины... 

Вскоре сверкнула яркая, слепящая вспышка ветвящейся молнии, а через несколько мгновений грянул гром. Оглушающий, непривычно громкий раскат заставил содрогнуться стекла так, что они задребезжали на разные голоса. Люди в спешке уходили с некогда оживленных улиц – никому не хотелось попасть под проливной дождь и вымокнуть до нитки. 

Вито Скалетта сидел за карточным столиком в одном из многочисленных нью-йоркских кабаре. Здесь, как и в любых заведениях подобного рода, было шумно, накурено и пахло самым разнообразным алкоголем, сделанным тут, в Штатах, или поставляемым из других стран. С тех пор, как Сухой Закон был окончательно отменен в декабре 1933 года, местные бутлегеры распоясались не на шутку, и в огромных количествах закупали «веселящее зелье», как называли алкоголь завсегдатаи баров. 

На войне Вито неплохо научился играть в скат, и теперь, изредка смахивая пепел с дорогой сигареты – подарок старины Джо – он демонстрировал полнейшее равнодушие к ходу игры, в то время как его соперники изрядно нервничали. Они напрасно старались угадать по красивому непроницаемому лицу комбинацию карт – выигрышная она или провальная; Вито раз за разом отказывался от прикупа и, попросив какую-то девицу принести ему немного виски, кивнул одному из игроков. 

\- Скалетта, сукин ты сын, - осклабившись, процедил сквозь зубы соперник. – Где ты научился так играть?!  
\- На фронте. – немногословно ответил тот, принимая из смуглых рук девушки стакан виски. – Спасибо. 

Лукаво улыбаясь, официантка, скользнув по мужественным плечам игрока, положила в нагрудный карман Вито бумажку с номером телефона. 

\- Мое имя Виктория. Это значит «победа». – прошептала она ему на ухо и удалилась, слегка покачивая бедрами.

Партнеры Скалетта по игре выронили зубочистки, которые зажали между зубов – рано или поздно они все приобретали подобную привычку. Кто-то присвистнул:

\- Эй, цыпочка, осчастливишь меня сегодня ночью? 

Получив остроумный ответ, балагур недовольно уткнулся в карты под улюлюканье более удачливых товарищей. 

Девушек здесь, надо заметить, было много: светловолосые худые скромницы, рыжеволосые бестии, страстные брюнетки – стоило только захотеть, и любая из красавиц стала бы твоей. Девицы, развязные, пьяные, готовые на все, вились вокруг карточных столов, словно рой пчел. Они наигранно взвизгивали, когда кто-нибудь легонько шлепал их ниже спины, громко, ненатурально смеялись сальным шуткам полупьяных посетителей и всячески оказывали внимание понравившимся мужчинам. 

Вито эти визги и хохот порядком раздражали, но он и виду не показывал, что заметил брошенный хищный взгляд огненно-рыжей девицы в длинном серебристом платье по моде тридцатых годов или обаятельную улыбку обманчиво милой блондинки напротив: сейчас ему было не до шлюх, на которых всегда найдется свободная минутка. Главное – выиграть время, а в его случае – еще и деньги. 

\- Твой ход, Скалетта. 

Вито молча скинул карты и затушил сигарету о край прозрачной пепельницы. В своей победе он почти не сомневался. 

Увидев комбинацию, соперники оторопело заморгали. 

\- Все тузы вышли еще пять ходов назад! - прошипел Чарльз Виццини по прозвищу Непробиваемый Чарли – он часто участвовал в перестрелках, но пули, словно заговоренные, отлетали от него или ранили незначительно. – Шутить вздумал?! 

\- Значит, не все. – спокойно отреагировал Вито. – Будь внимателен, когда играешь в карты, Чарли. Тебя сильно удивит, если я скажу, что одна из шлюшек стащила у тебя пару сотен баксов из нагрудного кармана, пока ты развлекался? 

Трясущимися от злобы руками Виццини ощупал карманы и, не найдя там денег, едва не взвизгнул. Его помощники – Энрико и Марко Пьяццола – напряглись, готовые постоять за своего капо. Под новыми костюмами напряглись стальные мышцы. 

\- The moon and you appear to be, - пронзил шум кабаре приятный женский голос, схожий сейчас едва ли не с пением ангела. – So near and yet so far from me …

Все устремили взгляд на сцену, услышав первые ноты песни. 

Девушка, стоявшая на подмостках и внимательно окидывающая взором зеленых глаз зал, не была похожа на тех раскрашенных до неузнаваемости артисток, с которыми веселился размалеванный конферансье. Скорее, она выбивалась из плеяды девиц, словно цветок лотоса в окружении листов крапивы: ее светло-русые волосы красиво уложены волной; на миловидном личике с чуть вздернутым носиком нет той тонны косметики, которая присуща большинству здешних чаровниц – она лишь подчеркнула глаза и губы, чтобы не казаться белым пятном из зала. Серебристое длинное платье с разрезом от бедра слегка обнажало чуть тронутую загаром кожу.

Голос певицы несмотря на то, что был невысоким, походил на мурлыканье кошки: такой же спокойный и мягкий. Она пела эту песню с каким-то особенным чувством, будто каждое слово рассказывало посетителям свою собственную историю. Девушка походила на прекрасного мотылька, по ошибке залетевшего в заброшенный дом.

Вито внимательно изучил певицу взглядом и вновь обратил внимание на собеседников. Они с трудом отвели глаза от красавицы на сцене. 

\- Слушай, тебе же не нужны проблемы, - осклабился Марко, чуть привстав со стула. Это был широкоплечий и тупой парень, на протяжении вот уже нескольких лет остающийся в разряде солдат, несмотря на свое происхождение – он был коренным итальянцем, приехавшим в США по совету босса.

\- Спокойно, - угрожающе прорычал Виццини, подняв руку. Пьяццола злобно посмотрел на Скалетта, но тяжело опустился на стул, сжав огромные кулаки. – Вито, ты славный парень, - начал Непробиваемый, внимательно глядя на победителя, - вроде не глупый...

Скалетта промолчал.

\- ...и зачем тебе лишний раз портить отношения с одним из крупнейших кланов из-за какого-то карточного долга? – вкрадчиво произнес Чарли, чей голос заглушался песней девушки на сцене. Виццини выжидательно смотрел на Вито, давая понять, что ждет ответа. 

\- Нет никакого карточного долга, - твердо ответил Скалетта, откинувшись на стуле. – Игра была честной до последнего хода – разумеется, с моей стороны, - Энрико осклабился, а Марко злобно насупился, готовый дать отпор за оскорбление своего капо, - я убийца, а не шулер. 

Непробиваемый стиснул зубы. Он был известен своей вспыльчивостью. По сути, именно это качество и было первопричиной всех его многочисленных перестрелок. Будучи капо коски ди Кавальканте, он должен был подавать пример своим солдатам: Виццини следовало быть сдержаннее и спокойнее, однако он эти предписания легкомысленно игнорировал, и только лишь получив от босса предупреждение, Чарли наступил на горло собственной песне. 

Преданный, Виццини знал, что в клане ди Кавальканте дела идут неважно: объем сбыта алкоголя и наркотиков резко уменьшился, а рэкет перестал приносить былой доход. Тогда Непробиваемый решил слегка обогатиться за счет казино и играющих новичков: на этом можно было срубить до пятисот тысяч баксов наличными. Впрочем, это зависит от азартности игрока – так, пожалуй, можно выиграть и миллион. Таким образом, приняв Вито за желторотого юнца, Чарли не учел, что Скалетта во время войны не отсиживался в тылу, но принимал участие в сражениях. Именно поэтому последнего абсолютно не пугали угрозы видного капо. И если сейчас Непробиваемый проколется и запугать «молокососа» не получится, то знаменитый Непробиваемый Чарли приобретет дурную славу, а этого ему хотелось меньше всего на свете. 

\- Ты это брось, - прорычал Виццини, теряя над собой контроль. От переполняющей его злобы, глаза капо налились кровью. – Я видел, как ты достаешь карту из рукава!

\- Я и без подобных фокусов играю неплохо. Смирись, Виццини, ты проиграл; за тобой долг в сотню тысяч долларов. Отдашь Джо. – коротко бросил Вито, собираясь уходить. Марко и Энрико напряглись, но ничего не сделали, ожидая приказа капореджиме.

Виццини окончательно терял самообладание. Его рука, похожая на гигантский окорок, потянулась к пистолету – крупнокалиберному кольту. 

\- По-моему, тебе не нужна лишняя перестрелка, Чарли, - спокойно заметил Скалетта и вновь поглядел на певицу. Девушка, лучисто улыбнувшись, начала петь Puttin’ on the Ritz. Среди боевых товарищей Вито было двое американцев, и порой они умудрялись настраивать допотопное радио на нужную волну, а затем неровно и грубо подвывали Синатре и Берлину. 

\- Не твое дело, - прорычал Непробиваемый, но его жирные, похожие на сосиски пальцы, потянувшиеся к оружию, дрогнули. Он едва заметно кивнул своим головорезам. – Давай уладим дело полюбовно, - капо перешел на нарочито ровный тон с елейными нотками. – Ни мне, ни тебе проблемы не нужны... 

\- Их и нет. Раздувать скандал из-за игры в скат как минимум недальновидно. 

На мощной шее Виццини вздулась и запульсировала синеватая жилка. Вито же был совершенно спокоен и иногда поглядывал на сцену, где артистка, улыбаясь благодарной полупьяной публике, заводила очередную песню. 

\- Слушай, Скалетта, тебе никогда не говорили, что дерзить тем, кто старше и влиятельнее тебя – не самый мудрый поступок? – голос Непробиваемого звенел от напряжения, словно натянутая струна.

\- А тебе, Чарли, не говорили, что ложь при твоем положении приравнивается к предательству? Насколько мне известно, Альфонсо ди Кавальканте не одобряет подобного поведения. 

Виццини сжал кулаки так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Постепенно посетители начали забывать о прекрасной певице с чарующим голосом и переключали свое внимание на ссору за столиком. Кто-то робко попросил спеть A girl from Ipanema. Девушка кивнула оркестру, который, увлеченный чужим спором, заиграл с небольшой заминкой. 

Непробиваемый уже ненавидел «этого пройдошливого мальца». Еще и года не прошло, как Джо привел его в организацию, а он уже слишком многое себе позволяет и того гляди перейдет в разряд капо. Нет, этого допускать никак нельзя. 

Чарли еще раз кивнул подручным. 

\- Я пойду. О сроках выплаты договоритесь с Джо. – небрежно кинул Вито и бросил на столик двадцать долларов. Мгновенно подбежала Виктория и забрала деньги. 

\- Уже уходишь, красавчик? 

Скалетта задержал на ней взгляд и вынул еще десятку:

\- Передайте это девушке, что пела Puttin’ on the Ritz. На фронте это была моя любимая песня. 

\- Так ты фронтовик, красавчик? – удивленно приподняла брови она. Наверное, привыкла видеть калек и стариков. 

Вито не ответил и развернулся к выходу. 

\- До встречи, Чарли. До свидания, Энрико и Марко. 

Не успел он сделать и шаг, как разноголосый шум кабаре пронзил громкий сухой выстрел. 

Женщины пронзительно завизжали. Раздался звук бьющегося стекла: посетители в страхе выронили стаканы. Все это сопровождалось топотом десятков ног.

Казалось, только оркестр продолжает невозмутимо играть да бармен по-прежнему меланхолично разливает виски. Кто-то истерично заорал так, что задребезжали стекла. Тогда Чарли угрожающе прорычал:

\- Еще раз раскроешь пасть – больше никогда отсюда не выйдешь. 

Воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только настройкой инструментов. Энрико обшаривал пол, отыскивая труп Скалетта. Пусто. 

\- Синьоре, его тут нет, - растерянно и как-то по-детски произнес Пьяццола, уверенный, что выстрелил на два пальца ниже лопатки – в сердце. 

\- Идиот!.. Чего замолчали?! А ну, играйте по-прежнему, иначе никто своими ногами отсюда не уйдет! – рявкнул Виццини. 

Девушка нерешительно запела. 

Вито, наученный на фронте, понимал, что подставлять незащищенную спину разозленному врагу как минимум неблагоразумно. Он предвидел, что представители благородной семьи ди Кавальканте поведут себя как мародеры – выстрелят в спину, боясь за собственные шкуры, поэтому Скалетта, выгадав нужный момент, как подкошенный упал на пол и перекатился за соседний столик. Времени, потраченного на прекращение суматохи среди посетителей бара, хватило, чтобы незаметно пробраться за кулисы и найти там развлекающегося с очередной проституткой Джо Барбаро. 

\- Подожди, куколка, - недовольно пробурчал тот, закуривая сигарету. Она будто стала его неотъемлемой частью. – Вито? Что случилось?

\- Бери пистолет и выходи из уютного гнездышка, силы три к одному. 

Надо отдать должное Джо, он не стал задавать лишних вопросов, но просто выполнил требование друга. 

\- Разделимся, надо вырубить Энрико. 

\- Прикончить этого сукиного сына, - прошипел Барбаро, проверяя патроны, - и дело с концом. 

\- Только если в этом возникнет необходимость. 

Лицо Джо вытянулось.

\- Необходимость? Да он тебя убить хотел!

\- Ремесло у нас такое, Джо, ремесло, - чуть улыбнулся Вито. Затем лицо его снова приняло серьезное выражение. – Заходи справа, я со сцены. 

Барбаро кивнул и вышел из-за кулис со стороны оркестра. Пригрозив музыкантам пушкой, он прокрался, словно кошка – что при его комплекции довольно затруднительно, - к краю сцены и прицелился. Нет, он все-таки прикончит этого Энрико, даже если сам схлопочет пулю в лоб. Этот выродок его порядком достал. 

Вито из-за тяжелых драпировок плохо видел, что происходило в зале, однако другого выхода у него не было: если он будет стрелять сверху, то будет как на ладони для нападающих, а если попытается пробраться ко входу, то рискует быть подстреленным еще до того, как доберется до дверей. Что ж, ему не впервой, к тому же его подстрахует Джо. Силы примерно равны, если брать в расчет то, что Энрико стреляет как Зевс-громовержец, а Марко с его близорукостью с трудом сбивает бутылки, стоящие в трех шагах от него. Нельзя сбрасывать со счетов и самого Виццини – несмотря на внешнюю неповоротливость, он довольно хороший стрелок, хотя и подрастерял форму...

\- Ну же, ну же... сделай шаг вперед... да! – Барбаро прицелился и выстрелил. Пуля ранила Пьяццола в висок. Он пошатнулся, но не упал.

\- Там! – воскликнул раненый и принялся разряжать барабан своего револьвера в сторону Джо, не заботясь о других людях, волею судеб попавших сюда именно тогда, когда Чарли Виццини захотелось перекинуться в карты. 

«Рано!» - мысленно простонал Скалетта, оставшийся в укрытии. Сейчас он ничем не мог помочь другу – это их личные счеты, а если выдаст себя раньше времени, схлопочет пулю в лоб. Вито чуть раздвинул кулисы. Марко мечется, как будто впервые участвует в перестрелке, Виццини, не обращая внимания на Энрико, разыскивает взглядом Вито. Плохо дело. 

Скалетта прицелился и выстрелил. Мимо. Пуля его даже не задела, но Чарли не понял, откуда именно раздался выстрел. 

Зал заволокло дымом, уши закладывало от свиста пуль и вырывающегося из дула пороха, в воздухе повис терпкий аромат пролитого виски, смешивающегося со сладковато-мерзким запахом крови. На полу тут и там валялись трупы, женщины плакали и излишне громко визжали, забившись в самые дальние углы. Только оркестр продолжал играть, аккомпанируя артистке, поющей любимую песню Вито. 

\- Он меня ранил, представляешь?! Этот сукин сын выпустил в меня две чертовых пули! – глубоко дыша, проревел Барбаро, зажимая плечо. Они со Скалетта сидели за барной стойкой и перезаряжали пистолеты. 

\- На фронте меня ранило в коленную чашечку. Это хуже, - хмыкнул напарник. – Сколько у тебя патронов?

\- Еще шесть. Больше нет. У тебя?

\- Четыре. Либо мы кончаем их сейчас, либо они разберутся с нами, а мне не хочется разговаривать с доном ди Кавальканте на подобные темы. 

\- Ты уверен, что с ним поговоришь? Да эти головорезы мечтают с тебя шкуру спустить!

\- Пускай еще помечтают. – прищурившись, Вито выстрелил в Марко. Тот упал и затих. Под его мощным телом медленно растекалось багрово-красное пятно. 

\- Беру на себя оставшегося Пьяццола, с Виццини разбирайся сам. 

\- Без проблем. 

Вито перекатился под столик и стал стрелять Чарли по ногам; Барбаро не давал Пьяццола ранить Скалетта, отвлекая внимание, что с шестью патронами сделать не так-то легко. Для них, представителей организации, это казалось забавной игрой, сродни покеру – разве что кровь бурлит более живо, когда ты чувствуешь настоящую опасность. Что такое человеческая жизнь? Нитка, готовая оборваться в любую секунду! Так какая разница, насколько раньше она оборвется? Если ее прервет не пистолет – тогда это сделает государство, и куда более медленно, чем шальная пуля. Благодарить надо за такую легкую смерть, благодарить, думал Джо. Он и сам бы не отказался умереть в перестрелке, считая, что это добавит его облику таинственности в глазах потомков. 

Вито не расходовал патроны зря. Он ранил Виццини в ногу, чуть ниже колена, и, практически не целившись, в ключицу. Виццини взвыл от боли и принялся палить направо и налево, не разбираясь, в какой стороне находится нападающий. 

Неожиданно стало тихо. Песня прервалась на полуслове. Раздался глухой стук падающего тела. Певица рухнула на пол, жутко хрипя и зажимая тонкими смуглыми руками окровавленное горло; кровь заливала ее блестящее платье, девушка захлебывалась, но искала в себе силы вдохнуть глубже и продолжить пение. Те, кто еще были живы, ничем не могли ей помочь: то ли понимая, что ей не поможет ни один врач, то ли боясь оказаться рядом с ней. 

Барбаро наконец-то попал в цель: последняя пуля из его револьвера попала прямиком в глаз Энрико. Тот выстрелил в потолок и упал на пол, неестественно раскинув ноги и руки. Виццини бежал, бросив уже бесполезный пистолет, воспользовавшись секундной заминкой своего противника.

Вито вытер кровь с щеки и осмотрел себя. Пуля только оцарапала его, ничего серьезного. А вот Джо практически истекал кровью, но все равно продолжал радоваться тому, что «укокошил, черт возьми, самого Энрико Пьяццола!». В глазах у него начало мутнеть, и он сел на ближайший стул, наливая себе уцелевший виски. 

Вито бросил взгляд на сцену. Красавица-певица невидящими глазами смотрела в потолок, лицо ее выражало изумление пополам с ужасом: казалось, будто она чувствовала себя героиней остросюжетного фильма и не до последнего не верила, что умирает, что роль ее в этом кино закончена. 

\- Красотка, да? И пела так... будто душу Дьяволу продала, - прокомментировал Джо, заметив взгляд Скалетта. – А может, и продала. Видишь, как откинулась?.. 

Вито удивленно на него посмотрел. Слышать от Джо подобные размышления было непривычно. 

\- Что? Не поют так, сколько я их переслушал. У нее голос из души шел. А что, влюбился? 

\- Нет, просто поразился ее таланту. – Скалетта подошел к девушке и закрыл ей глаза. – Как ее звали?

\- Ребекка Иден. Ей бы завтра двадцать исполнилось, - отпив виски, сообщил Барбаро. – Ну скажи, что я превосходно его прикончил, да? Прямо в глаз, да! 

Вито не ответил и посмотрел на девушку. «Ей бы завтра двадцать исполнилось». Подумать только, эта неизвестная певица, Ребекка Иден, ровесница его сестры...

\- Эй, ты не рад, что ли? – разочарованно произнес Джо. – Мы же их сделали!..


End file.
